Another Christmas chaos?
by Linneagb
Summary: Christmas for the last two years has for sure been their own type of chaos. So by now Leo and Emily believes they might have a calmer Christmas together. But there's still twelve hours left until Christmas Eve and much can happen. And maybe a lot does happen after Emily wakes up sick.


**So… I like cheesy hallmark movies a bit more than I'd like to admit hahaha. Anyway. A royal Christmas is my favorite Christmas movie and Christmas is just around the corner. **

**And yes I watched a Christmas prince. All of them… **

**I don't know if I got all the things right from the movie but… here it is. **

"There is no way this Christmas is more chaotic than the two last."

As Christmas was coming up, the day before the ball I and Leo took our chance to just sit on our bed, alone in our room, it felt as if there was no one else in the world and if I could have I would have frozen tha moment right there.

Leo sitting with his back against the headboard and I on his side with his arm around my shoulders and listening to his heart beating, both dresseed in stupid, ugly Christmas pyjamases and yes, of course I was wearing his.

Although if I knew what was about to happen I would of course had continued like it did. Because it was about to become the most important part of my life. That made everything else- including coming to Cordinia and marrying the love of my life fading away as if it meant nothing…

"Don't say that." I could almost hear the smirk on Leo's lips. "You will never know everything that can happen at a place like this…. Not even I know, or could imagine what could happen at a place like this."

"Do you know what?" I leaned my head back so I could kiss him. "I think you're right."

How could it not? After everything that had happened since that day at dad's store in Philadelphia it would seem that nothing was impossible and every day I woke up and opened my eyes I was sure that yesterday had all been a dream.

"Haha." Leo laughed shortly when I yawned. "Do you think it's time to lay down and sleep?"

"No…" I tried but I could barely even keep my eyes open. "I just want to stay here forever."

"Me too." Leo moaned. "Dear God.." We waited for a second, then he stood up and there was nothing else for me to do the same before I could crawl under the covers. "Unfortonatuly I have to get up early tomorrow and go to…" He made a pause and tried to remember. "…I don't even know where. I'd much rather stay here in bed with you. But it should be fast so I will probably be back before you get up."

Leo embraced me once again where we laid and I snuggled tight, tight. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve and we could probably need all rest and sleep we could before then.

As if I would have any chance of keeping awake snuggled close with my husband, feeling his arms aroyund me and smelling him from his pyjamas shirt…

Next thing I knew it was strangely cold and Leo had let go.

"What time is it?"

"Five." Leo winced and sat down on the bed to reach forward and kiss my forehead, "Fall back asleep. I'll be back before you know it."

I did as I was told, wrapped my quilt tighter around me and turned on my other side. And just as I wondered how I was supposed to sleep as well when he wasn't here with me I must have fallen asleep anyway.

How could I even know when I fell asleep it was the end of my life as I knew it…

Somehow I fell back asleep, yet it felt like seconds only before my eyes suddenly opened in the same moment as I felt nausea creaping up my throat as I felt I was going to get sick. There was nothing else I could have done than to jump out of bed and run towards the bathroom.

I kept thinking during those few, very long meters in between the bed and the toilet that I wouldn't be able to hold it, ending up throwing up on the floor. But somehow I still made it and started heaving in the same moment as I opened the toilet lid and fell to my knees heaving.

I closed my eyes, I hated throwing up but it was only made ten times worse by seeing the rests of what I had eaten mixed with sour bile coming through me and into the porcelain bowl.

"Em?"

I heard the door click as it opened and then Leo's voice. More time than I thought must have passed since I fell back asleep…

"Hey…" He noticed where I was and came running through the bathroom door that was still wide open. "It's okay." He rubbed my back, sat down on the edge of the bathtub and pulled my hair back. "It's alright."

I would have answered him if it wasn't for the fact that I could hardly even catch my breath in between the heaves.

"You should go…" I panted as soon as I could catch just a tiny little breath again. "…You don't have t…"

I couldn't finish the sentence before I heaved again. But at least that was the last before I was left panting for several minutes before I reached up and flushed the toilet to then turn and sit back leaning my back against the bathtub.

"Finished?" I nodded slightly but didn't move from where I sat with my head in my hands while I felt Leo lying one arm around my back and one arm under my legs to lift me up. "Come here."

No matter how bad I felt I had to say I loved every time Leo lifted me like this, when I could close my eyes and lean my head towards his shoulder and pretend that he could and would carry me through anything and everything around us.

"Here you go." He laid me down on the bed and I heard his footsteps coming away when I slightly opened my eyes as he came back with a trashcan he put by the bed. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No." I shook my head slightly, bad idea! "Ow." I put a hand to my head. "I'm okay…" I continued to his worried expression. "Just a bit dizzy…" His expression didn't change and he felt my forehead. "I already feel loads better."

"You don't feel warm… and now. I will get someone to clean up the bathroom so someone else can do that while I'm here with you."

Sometimes this with having staff wasn't too bad… I still preferred to do most on my own but no one wanted to clean a bathroom- let alone after someone had been sick.

I actually felt bad when Leo came back with a cleaner and mumbled something. I was so tired I couldn't bother to keep my head up as Vincent the cleaner nodded towards me.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what your highness? It's not your own fault you're sick. Don't worry about it. I'll make your bathroom spotless in no time."

"Sorry?" Vincent went to get his cleaning stuff and Leo came back to me. "You've done nothing wrong." He sat towards the headboard as he had last night and I snuggled up towards him. "You're all sweaty. Do you want another pyjamas and maybe a shower?"

"In a while." I was aware I smelt and needed it but my head was pounding and I didin't feel like sitting up at all. "Is there someone else sick?"

"Not that I know of…" I sighed as he blew in my hair.

"You probably don't want to be here. It might be catching."

"Well then…" Leo kissed my head. "Then I'll have it and you can take care of me instead."

I couldn't help but smile. Leo was the world's best husband and every day I kept getting new reasons why.

I was already feeling quite a bit better. Maybe it was something I ate that I just needed to get out of my system. What had I eaten yesterday? Had I eaten anything that I hadn't before? Should I just check something so there was nothing old in the food….

I gave up quickly- I knew very well the chefs here didn't do simple mistakes like that.

Had I met anyone the past few days that had gotten sick…

The questions were making my head pound and spin worse than ever when I suddenly remembered…

I lifted my head from Leo's chest when I suddenly realized what was a possible explenation for this, then sat up and right away had to put my head in my hands.

"Hey." I felt and heard Leo coming around and take the trashcan from the floor and rub my back with the other hand. "It's okay… It's okay…" Slowly I was able to look up and pushed away the trashcan from me.

"I… oh God, my head." I held a hand to my head as I had one thought just exploding. "Ehrm… can you get me an Aspirin?"

It was like I should think for the moment. But still there was one thought…

Could I? Could it really be this early? No… I counted, counted again, counded a third and a forth and a fifth time.

"My period's late." I said under my breath. "My period's late… much late… oh man…"

Leo came back with a pill and a plastic cup of water. For a moment I just held onto them…

"Ehrm… Leo…" There must be a way to do this and be sure… "Have you seen Olivia today?"

Leo frowned, he probably just couldn't understand why I was asking for her out of all people coming and going in the castle for one day. But he did have a think and then nodded slightly.

"Yes. I saw her earlier. Do you want me to go get her?"

"If you would…"

"Of course…" The bed seemed weirdly cold in the same moment he stood up. "Is there anything else I can get you? Or someone else?"

"No. Just Olivia."

Leo gave a nod and disappeared out of the room and out of my sight. I sat up and made sure I wouldn't start throwing up again when I slowly sat up, if this was what I thought it was.

"Found her." Leo was soon back with the smiling maid next to him. "Is there something else I could do…"

"Leo…" I thought desperately after something to say. "…We could need some priva…" Olivia looked confused and I sighed. "We could need some… girl's talk."

And yes. I knew very well it sounded as if I wanted to talk about my period. But if Leo thought for a minute he would realize I had asked him about that before…

"Oh…" He started backing towards the door. "I'll be back."

"Can you get something from the store for me?" I asked and lowered my voice as soon as the door was closed. "I'll give you the money."

"That's not needed your high…" I raised an eyebrow- years in the making and still. "…Emily. What do you need. I heard you were sick. Do you need a nicer- looking bucket?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Or Aspirin or…"

"No… One thing only…" Olivia nodded and I leaned in just a bit and looked around as if there was someone hiding or the walls had ears. "…A pregnancy test."

"A preg…"

"Sch!"

Olivia had talked louder than I tried to and as if there was still someone listening to us I couldn't help but shush rudely at her and she hit her jaws so hard I could hear her teeth shattering towards each other.

"Sorry… I'll give you the money back but that's all. Get more than one- I want to double check, triple check- and more. Get a hundred… Don't take me literally. And look! Don't tell anyone else you get them. Just buy them and come straight back here. Okay?" Olivia nodded. "Go!"

She was out of the room fast, and where I sat I wanted to shout for Leo….

Should I tell himm what was going on? Should I tell him that the most important news of our lives. Should I tell him there were more important news than when he once and for all decided to tell me he was a prince…

"Knock knock…" Leo already stood by the now opened door, and with his hands full he said the words instead of trying to knock. "I thought you should try and eat something. Or at least drink.. Anyway…" He sat down on the bed and handed me the cup he held. "It's just some tea…. I'll pour it out if you don't want it" I took a careful, small sip from the still hot drink. "Toast?" He laid the plate in between us. "With the absolute whitest bread of all white breads there is."

I would have smiled if the butterflies in my stomach hadn't stopped me from doing it, instead I put the cup and plate on the bedside table, and just as Leo came to sit down I laid down and put my head in his lap.

"You poor thing." Leo said sadly and started playing with my hair as he felt my forehead. "I don't think you have a temperature. Maybe I should get the thermometer and check. Maybe I should call for a doctor?"

"No…" I sighed. "…I'm okay. Just let me stay like this… I asked Olivia to go and get some things for me at the store…"

I was about to tell him about what I was thinking but something kept me from it and I just couldn't say anything more.

"I got the things you wanted?" Olivia was soon back with a bag from the grocery store in her hand. "Well… ehrm."

"Here." I stood up tiredly, tried to hide the fact that I took the plastic cup that Leo had used when getting me an Aspirin. "I just need… girl's things you know."

Without explaining more and hoping that Leo would just expect that I was on my period or something else I went into the bathroom.

When I was waiting for the tests to show what on earth was going on I could hardly breathe and kept looking at where I had laid them on the shelf over the sink…

And there it was.

"Oh damn."

I gazed one more time over the five pregnancy test that laid on the shelf.

By now I wished I had ten more…

But this was one fact and one fact only. Five pregnancy tests showing the same could be wrong. Still it took me a moment…

Maybe I wouldn't really understand what they did show for quite a long while…

"Emily?" I heard Leo's voice. "Are you sick again… can I come in?"

"Ehrm.." It took me a while before I found my words, then went and opened the door. "Come…" I lead him into the bathroom and saw that he saw the tests on the shelf before I said anything or gestured to them. "I guess I'm not sick."

"Oh…"

Now Leo was the one who looked as if he was about to get sick.

"I'm pregnant… we are pregnant."

Leo looked about the same way as I felt and none of us said anything for several minutes. We would probably not have moved all day if not Isadora had come to knock on the door and we quickly went into the bedroom and closed the bathroom door before she would see the tests or anything that could point towards the truth.

"I heard that you were sick." Isadora said with a slight frown. "I just wanted to come and see for myself if you were alright."

I and Leo looked to each other slightly. We both knew very well that while Queen Isadora had put off with the ways she had had when I first came here she still was… Queen Isadora who now wondered if I'd come to the Christmas Ball.

"Ehrm.. thank you for asking. I was sick but I feel much better now so maybe it was just something I ate… I'll take it easy for a while and then, if it doesn't come back then I'll come around and we'll get on with our lives." I forced a short laugh. "Is it okay if I'd ask Leo to stay here with me for just a moment."

"You better not leave her side unless she asks you to." Isadora said strictly to her son. Then her voice turned tenderly when she turned towards me. "I'll leave you two alone."

With nothing else she turned around and left the room.

"I'll never get used to your mother being so… accepting. And… with this baby."

"He or she will be related by blood to her so of course we won't have another chaos like when you met for the first time… But I guess this will be another type of chaos…" Leo sighed and his breath shook as he breathed out. "Wow… wow…" He suddenly smiled and kneeled to the floor in front of me. "Hello baby…" He said to my stomach. "It's your dad."

"He or she can't hear you yet you know…"

Leo just laid his hand on my belly as if he thought he would feel the baby moving and kicking. I still haven't thought of anything to do or say.

I sat back on the bed and took my shirt off before I laid one hand on my belly…

"There's a new little person in there." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I know I seem sad but… I'm just so schocked… There's a new little person growing inside of me… hey." I continued looking down. "It's mummy."

"I thought you said they can't hear you." Leo said with a laugh and rubbed my belly again. "Hello again… it's dada. And dada loves you already. And mama loves you. And we can't wait to meet you. And once grandma and grandpa and everyone else knows about you they won't either…"

"No Leo." I hurried to say. "Don't tell anyone yet. I want this first part to be over first, this early it's just a big risk for misscarriage and…"

And I was back where I just couldn't say anything.

"And for that matter. This is my baby- our baby. I won't just leave him or her with nannies and get on with work."

"Of course." Leo hugged me again. "I just thought the same…" He laughed shortly. "And we just said we might get a less chaos Christmas than last year…"

I couldn't help but laugh too.

"I guess Christmas is cursed. Merry Christmas Leo."

"Merry Christmas my dear." Once again he stroke my belly. "And merry Christmas to you. By next Christmas you'll be out here with us."

"Well…" I counted the days since we had slept together and when my period should have been. "Only eight and a half months left."

**And merry Christsmas to anyone who bothered to read this stupid oneshot. It's actually not that good. But it's a start of writing for a royal Christmas and I will write more. **

**Random fact (I always leave these) **

I always have the TV on while writing. And I actually watched this movie while writing this, even though I just watched it yesterday haha. And I was also writing even though I should have been studying and writing a speech about the hospital church.


End file.
